Death of a Partner Revised
by HollyBlue2
Summary: Revised Alex is captured by SCORPIA and the elite team of SAS soldiers come to the rescue, but tragedy strikes... Will the team cope?


Ok, I'm going over this as I've looked over the reviews recently and seen that a lot of people had said that it needed more work... so here is the first chapter of Death of a Partner in its revised form.

* * *

**Death of a Partner**

**Chapter 1: "No One Gets Hurt!"**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sabina shouted at Alex, her face red from crying. They were stood in the middle of Alex's living room; Jack had gone out for the night to visit one of her friends.

"Look, I'm sorry, I should have told you," Alex was trying to stay calm, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up long. "Yes you should, you've been lying to me all this time and I thought I was your friend," Alex was taken aback about what she said. "This is over" Sabina ran out the door, tears blinding her eyes.

Alex tried to ring her but she didn't answer, he wasn't giving up that easily and rang and rang over and over again. After a while he rang Sabina's dad to see if she had gone back home. Hopefully she had, it was winter and the sun had been down for an hour or two by now and it was dark. The London streets aren't the safest place for a fourteen year old girl to be running around at this time of night.

He dialled their number; it rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello, Edward Pleasure speaking,"

"Hello, its Alex," His voice was semi-calm.

"Oh, hello Alex," Upon hearing Alex's slightly worried tone, Edward's own voice matched his. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Is Sabina there?" he asked, Alex began pacing up and down the hallway in frustration, one hand clamped over the nape of his neck and the other clasping the house phone to his ear.

"No, I thought she was with you." He replied. Alex stopped pacing.

"Well…" He thought for a moment before continuing. "If she turns up can you give me a call?"

"Yes, ok," He was confused. "Alex, what's going on?" Alex ignored the question, knowing it would only entail in him saying classified anyway and making Edward even more suspicious. Alex heard the sound of the key turn in the lock and the door was pushed open, Jack was back.

"Thanks!" He cut him off and placed the white phone back onto its holder on the wall above the sideboard that had the family pictures on. There weren't many but it was enough to make it seem like he had a family, once.

Alex told Jack he would be back soon.

"Who was on the phone? Where are you going?" she asked, struggling to carry a large box that was in her hand.

"To find Sabina."

"What do you mean?" Jack's brow furrowed and she set the box down.

"We had an argument."

"Oh," she paused, "don't be too long."

"See you soon..." Alex went out of the front door and started to walk down the street.

Sabina was running, she couldn't stop. She was upset, although she meant what she said; she thought she meant it. Her heart and her conscience battled silently in her head to see if she had made the right choice, leaving Alex. She didn't want him lying to her anymore; but she loved him. She looked ahead of her not seeing the group of purposely placed men in front of her and ran into them. It was all quite sudden. She stopped.

"Sorry." She said out of breath, she forced herself to carry on running, her dark hair flailing behind her.

The men she had run into were Scorpia, they had been watching the house for the past month, they knew where he lived and knew all agents made some sort of mistake, and this was their perfect chance. They had gathered a lot of intel over the time, finding out who is close to Alex and who his friends were. This was one of them and they all recognised her from the school photograph they had been supplied with by their higher-ups.

"Here we go, you two take her, take her to HQ, Alex Rider can't far behind." The man that seemed to be the leader of the group of four said. The two he had designated the job to reversed direction and ran after Sabina.

Sabina hadn't notice the two men come up behind her until it was too late. She had started to run faster but they easily caught up with her. One grabbed her by the waist. She screamed but he put a dirty hand over her mouth. She tried to struggle free as much as she could by kicking and punching the men; flailing her arms about. They eventually got her into the van and took her to their HQ. She screamed continuously all the way to the HQ, until one of them found an old rag and rolled it up and placed it in her mouth and tied it round the back of her head. The driver of the unmarked van put the radio on and turned it up, so any noise could be masked.

They took her to a warehouse, it was large, with few windows and those that it did have were smashed or damaged. The building was an ugly green colour and some bits were made out of now crumbling brick. However, it was big enough for an operational base and out of the way from straying civilians and of course the secret services, they hoped. Inside there were some rooms that were small and a corridor from a door on the far left of the warehouse leading to smaller storerooms.

"What do you know of Alex Rider?" he asked, his voice threatening. Sabina noticed a bulge in the side of his jacket; a gun, maybe?

"Why do you want to know?" Her eyes kept flicking over to the gun in the waistband of his trousers; he was pushing his jacket back purposefully so she could see it.

"Because if you don't there will be consequences!" Sabina didn't want to know what the consequences were.

"What do you want to know?" She said "He doesn't matter to me anymore." Her conscience had made the split decision for her. The men exchanged looks of agreement. A perfect chance and an opportunity had just arisen.

"We want to know everything..." one man said, he grabbed a chair from the side of the room with one hand and swung it round towards him before straddling it. "We want all you know about Alex's life, where he is and when. Think it as us... recruiting you."

"Why do you want me?" Her voice shook from fear. Maybe her conscience had made the wrong decision.

"Because you can get close to Alex." He sneered. An ugly smile appeared on his face as he pointed a yellow nailed finger at her.

"Not anymore I can't." She said; her heart dropping.

"Why not?" the men were asking a lot of personal questions; Sabina started to feel bad about Alex but all the same she hated him.

"OK, I'll do it, on one condition," she paused, conscience once again taking over her heart.

"Yes, go on." They interrupted. The man seemed to lean closer to her, though the back of the chair he was leaning against thankfully stopped him getting too close.

"No one gets hurt." She wasn't sure why she said it. It was pathetic and she doubted it would do much good, it was worth a try, she supposed.

"Well," he started. "That's going to be hard." There were a few light chuckles in the background from some of the other men who were in the small storeroom.

"Then my answer's no." She began to wish Alex was here. He'd come up with some witty comment, worm his way out of the situation like he often did on his missions. The man in front of her got up from his chair, shaking his head.

"Take her away; she's not going to be any use to use now." He told the others, his voice gritty; Sabina's eyes widened. Were they going to kill her?

They pulled her up unceremoniously from the chair and dragged her into a room. It was dark as it had no windows, it was also very cold. There was a thick musky smell filling the room and smelt like rotting flesh. Sabina's eyes began to water, not just from the smell but also from fear. Her hands were pulled roughly behind her back and tied together with plasticuffs.

"You have one last chance." He said gruffly. Sabina remained quiet, looking away from the man, only getting her a heavy punch cruelly across the face creating a cut by her temple and what would soon to be a black eye. The force knocked Sabina unconscious. Her head hung and her lifeless body sat there. Still.


End file.
